aun recuerdo
by lunita12349
Summary: aunque Iblis y Mephiles ya no existían y todos habían olvidado lo ocurrido. Silver no ha podido olvidar ese recuerdo que lo tortura día y noche, el recuerdo de el día en que se Blaze se había sacrificado. Blaze se da cuenta de que algo anda mal con el erizo plateado y por alguna razón piensa que el estado de su amigo es por su culpa. ¡SILVAZE!


**Nota de la autora:** ok, este es mi primer fic de Silvaze, no se pero siento que me quedo algo corto… bueno quien sabe.

Criticas, dudas, aportes… los recibo con mucho gusto

_**Aun recuerdo…**_

**Narra Silver:**

Salí de mi casa con el humor por el piso, como siempre, desde el día en que se fue Mephiles ha sido así. Camine sin rumbo durante mucho tiempo, no estoy seguro de cuanto fue, y me senté en un tronco que se hallaba en medio de un pequeño bosque cercano a mi hogar, me sumí en mis pensamientos y recuerdos en especial unos que me torturaban desde hace mucho.

Aun recuerdo todo lo que me ha pasado, recuerdo como luche contra Iblis, recuerdo como casi perdí a Blaze. Debería olvidar esto ya, pero no puedo, me niego a soltar este recuerdo, simplemente no puedo olvidar el día en que vi a Blaze irse ante mis ojos. Ese día en que pensé que la perdería para siempre, que jamás volvería a verla.

El día en que Mephiles e Iblis fueron derrotados, todo volvió a la normalidad, todo el mundo olvido lo ocurrido, fue como si nunca hubiera pasado algo, Sonic, Shadow, Elise, todos. Excepto yo, no he podido olvidar como no pude proteger a quien más quería, no sé porque pero creo que estoy destinado a recordarlo para siempre.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de mis ojos. Me dolía mucho pensar en lo que estaba pasando, Blaze no recuerda nada de lo que paso, seguimos siendo mejores amigos pero cada vez que la veo y recuerdo el día en que pensé perderla siento ganas de llorar y de abrazarla. La amo con toda mi vida y no sé qué haría sin ella.

Al final las lagrimas fluyeron deslizándose por mis mejillas, jamás le conté lo que en verdad sentía por ella y ahora… tal vez pensaría que estoy loco.

En ese momento sentí pasos detrás de mí, me seque las lágrimas y mire hacia atrás para ver quien había venido… era Blaze. Me sorprendió verla aquí, normalmente estaba muy ocupada con sus deberes como princesa

¨Hola Silver, ¿por qué tan solitario hoy?¨ me dijo con una sonrisa. Era increíble como ahora era tan tierna y amable, antes era fría y era mala para expresar sus sentimientos, pero ahora parecía como si hubiera jamás hubiera tenido problemas. A veces llegaba a pensar que… tal vez ella no era en verdad la Blaze que yo conocía.

¨oh, Hola Blaze, nada solo pienso¨ le respondí con mi tono frio que comenzaba a llevar

¨¿se puede saber de qué?¨ me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Lo pensé por un minuto pero luego decidí no hablar, a lo mejor la confundiría con todo.

¨no es importante¨

¨¿a no? ¿Entonces porque esa cara triste?¨ me pregunto

¨no importa, en serio¨ insistí

¨a, vamos Silver, no seas terco, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa¨ me dijo mientras me jalaba el brazo de un lado a otro

¨¡estoy bien Blaze, no importa lo que me este pasando!¨ grite mientras me paraba, Blaze tenía una cara de asombro por la forma en la que había reaccionado

¨solo… déjame en paz¨ le dije antes de irme

¨¡Silver, espera!¨ me dijo mientras comenzaba a seguirme pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarme me fui volando

¨¡SILVEEEER!¨ escuche a Blaze llamándome pero no le hice caso, no quería que me insistiera mas con lo que me pasaba, ya me era lo suficientemente duro recordarlo como para tener que explicárselo a alguien

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Narra BLAZE:**

Me quede allí parada viendo como Silver se alejaba rápidamente, no entendía por qué estaba actuando así. Antes era alguien que siempre se reía, disfrutaba de todo, pero ahora había cambiado, su habitual sonrisa había desaparecido, no recuerdo haberla vista desde que éramos niños pero… ¿Por qué?, no lo sé, no sé si es mi culpa o si le paso algo peor pero me dolía verlo así, parecía como si estuviera luchando todos los días contra algo que lo atormenta y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle ya que ni siquiera sé que le pasa.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo, tratando de averiguar que le pasaba a Silver pero nada encajaba, no encontraba nada tan grave como para ponerlo en este estado

¨me rindo¨ dije en voz baja mientras me sentaba, observe el lugar donde estaba, un pequeño barranco con una saliente cubierto de hiervas y flores estaba al frente de mí, no estaba segura de porque pero se me hacia familiar este lugar… como si antes hubiera estado aquí

Me acerque más al borde del saliente y me senté en la punta, trate de recordar si alguna vez estuve aquí antes pero no logre mayor cosa, rindiéndome de nuevo, cerré mis ojos y me acosté en la suave hierva, la suave brisa y los rayos del sol junto con el aroma de las flores creaban una aura de paz.

¨ojala supiera que te pasa Silver, tal vez así podría ayudarte¨ pensé, luego me quede dormida

_SUEÑO DE BLAZE:_

No veía nada, todo estaba oscuro, solo sombras, ni un rayo de sol.

¨¿Dónde estoy?¨ pensé mientras miraba a todos lados, de repente apareció el mismo saliente donde me había quedado dormida pero las suaves hiervas y las flores habían desaparecido, ahora todo estaba cubierto en llamas, a pesar de todas las llamas que rodeaban el lugar estaba nublado dando un efecto oscuro y sombrío a la escena, no había ningún rastro de vida… excepto por un erizo plateado que estaba parado al borde del saliente con dos Chaos Esmeralds en sus manos. De inmediato lo reconocí, era Silver.

Vi una gran esfera de energía flotando frente a Silver, parecía más una esfera de fuego ardiente.

¨Chaos Emeralds denme su poder… sol eterno, llama viva que ha sido confiada a la familia real… descansa para siempre con mi alma Iblis ¡malditas llamas del desastre!¨ dijo Silver, las Chaos Esmeralds comenzaron a brillar y la esfera comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Silver, o al menos eso trataba él, porqué no lo estaba consiguiendo.

¨no¨ dijo Silver ¨¿Por qué me rechazan?

Entonces vi una nueva figura acercársele a Silver, una gata de pelaje color lila… era yo o al menos era idéntica a mí, pero ¿Cómo podía ser yo? No recordaba nada de esto.

La gata puso su mano en el hombro de Silver y este la miro ¨Blaze¨ dijo Silver, ¿se llamaba igual que yo? ¿p-pero eso no es posible? No puedo ser ella, lo recordaría

¨yo me llevare a Iblis¨ dijo la gata con vos seria, su vos era idéntica a la mía ¨no te preocupes, mi alma ya arde en llamas, me aceptara¨

Dicho esto la gata tomo las dos Chaos Esmerald y esta vez su cuerpo absorbió toda la energía de la esfera, su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una aura anaranjada y varias flamas comenzaron a rodearla.

¨vamos, terminemos pronto, usa tu Chaos control para detener el tiempo y enciérranos en una dimensión diferente ¨ dijo la gata

¨no, no puedo hacerte eso¨ dijo Silver

¨¿no discutimos esto ya?¨ pregunto la gata ¨decidimos salvar al mundo sin importar el precio¨

Silver miro su mano un momento y luego trato de hacer lo que la gata le pedía pero al final no pudo.

¨no puedo. No sabría que hacer sin ti¨ dijo Silver mientras miraba el suelo ¨luchaste a mi lado para salvar el mundo. ¿Eres mi amiga verdad?¨

La gata se volteo y lo miro a los ojos luego hablo ¨sigues siendo tan ingenuo… pero, siempre me ha gustado eso de ti¨ dicho esto la gata uso la Chaos Esmeralds para encerrarse ella misma en otra dimensión, su cuerpo comenzó a levitar y a alejarse mientras se iba desvaneciendo.

¨¡Blaze!¨ grito Silver viendo como se alejaba su compañera acercándose mas al borde del saliente

¨buena suerte, Silver¨ dijo la gata antes de desaparecer por completo en una pequeña explosión

Al irse la gata, las nubes se despejaron y el cielo se volvió de color azul celeste, los pequeños rayos de sol volvieron a cubrir todo a su alrededor y el fuego se apago.

Silver se quedo mirando al suelo con una expresión de dolor, tenía varias lagrimas que podrían derramarse en cualquier momento, ¿es por esto que lleva un genio tan sombrío?

Antes de poder responderme a mí misma, una luz aun mas fuerte me segó por completo, me puse una mano en los ojos para evitar quedar ciega y al quitármela me di cuenta que había despertado. Ahora sí que estaba más confundida que antes, no extendía muy bien qué es lo que acababa de ver pero… ¿y si era real?

¨¡arg! ¿Por qué todo es tan confuso?¨ gruñí mientras miraba las nubes

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Narra Silver:**

Entre a mi casa y me recosté contra la puerta después de cerrarla, no quería que nadie me viera, no quería hablar con nadie, quería estar solo. Después de todo la soledad era mi único consuelo ahora.

Entonces alguien toco la puerta, de mala gana abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa era Sonic quien tocaba.

¨¿Sonic? ¿Qué haces aquí?¨ pregunte

¨¿Qué? ¿Acaso un erizo no puede visitar a un amigo?¨ pregunto Sonic sarcásticamente

¨vete Sonic, no quiero hablar con nadie¨ conteste con tono sombrío

¨a vamos, aun te queda mucha juventud como para convertirte en un viejo mala-clase¨ se rio el erizo azul

¨¿Qué quieres?¨ pregunte

¨solo pensé en venirte a visitar, después de todo te noto algo depresivo ¿te sientes bien?¨ dijo mientras entraba, aunque jamás le autorice para hacerlo

¨claro, porque no habría de estar bien¨ le conteste ¨¿quieres tomar algo?¨ le pregunte cambiando de tema

¨si no te molesta¨ me respondió, al momento traje un par de bebidas de fruta, una para Sonic y otra para mi, el erizo azul estaba recostado en un mueble de mi sala, comencé a tomarme mi bebida lentamente, note como Sonic me miraba de reojo

¨entonces… ¿ya superaste lo de Iblis y Blaze?¨ me pregunto Sonic, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me ahogue, tosí varias veces antes de mirar a Sonic con una expresión llena de sorpresa

¨¿re-recuerda eso?¨ le pregunte

¨claro Silver, puede que muchos lo olvidaran pero yo no y al parecer tu tampoco¨ me respondió

¨bueno…¨

¨estas preocupado de perder de nuevo a Blaze ¿verdad?¨ aseguro Sonic

¨no puedo volver a revivir ese momento, no lo soportaría. No sé qué haría sin Blaze, ella lo es todo para mi¨ le conteste

¨entonces díselo¨ me dijo Sonic

¨¿Qué?¨ pregunte

¨cuéntale lo que en verdad sientes por ella, dile que jamás quieres volver a perderla¨ me dijo Sonic

¨no creo poder decírselo¨

¨¿y por qué no?¨ me pregunto el erizo azul

¨no quiero confundirla ni alterarla, ella no recuerda nada sobre Iblis o Mephiles. Además, desde el día en que la volví a ver no ha dejado de sonreír, algo que no era muy común en ella y se ve… tan hermosa cuando sonríe¨ le respondí

¨aa, el amor… el amor¨ se rio Sonic ¨Silver, tienes que decirle, de todas formas algún día se enterara, estoy seguro de que ella comprenderá todo además te quitaras un peso de encima¨

¨gracias Sonic… lo intentare¨ le dije

¨de nada, Bro¨ me respondió Sonic, justo en ese momento se escucho la voz de una pequeña eriza rosada

¨¡SONIIIIC!¨ grito Amy mientras buscaba al erizo azul

¨¡OH NO! ¡Lo lamento Silver, me tengo que ir, nos vemos!¨ me dijo antes de salir corriendo

Me quede viendo la puerta por donde había salido Sonic pensando en si debía ir a buscar a Blaze o si mejor no le contaba.

Al final decidí ir al lugar donde habíamos derrotado a Iblis, aunque ese lugar me traía malos recuerdos también me ayudaba a despejar mi mente.

Al llegar allí vi a Blaze acostada viendo las nubes, parecía como si su mente estuviera en otro lado, me acerque a ella lentamente.

¨¿Blaze?¨

¨¿eh? Oh, hola de nuevo Silver¨ me contesto mientras salía de su transe y se sentaba

¨em… lamento lo que paso antes¨ dije

¨no te preocupes, todos tenemos un mal día alguna vez¨ me contesto mientras me ofrecía una sonrisa

¨¿Qué haces?¨ le pregunte

¨nada, solo pienso¨ me respondió

¨¿sobre qué?¨

¨no importa¨ me contesto, me senté a su lado, podía sentir que estaba tensa y estaba sudando

¨¿estás segura Blaze? Creo que algo te preocupa¨

Blaze dirigió su mirada al suelo, comenzaba a inquietarme, me molestaba volver a verla tan seria.

¨Silver ¿puedo preguntarte algo?¨ me pregunto

¨claro ¿Qué quieres saber?¨ le conteste

¨¿alguna vez has sentido que perdiste a alguien muy cercano a ti?¨ esta vez yo me puse tenso, no sabía que responderle

¨¿p-porque lo preguntas?¨

¨solo curiosidad¨ me contesto

¨pues sí, una vez¨ le respondí

¨¿Cuándo?¨

¨amm, no quiero hablar de eso ahora Blaze¨ le respondí, podía imaginarme a Sonic dándome una bofetada en este mismo momento

¨¿de casualidad… esa persona era…yo?¨ me pregunto dudosa, ahora sí que estaba rígido como metal, ¿acaso se estará acordando?

¨por favor Silver, respóndeme, necesito saber¨ me insistió Blaze, después de pensarlo mucho asentí

¨¿ese monstruo, Iblis era real?¨ de nuevo asentí

¨¿puedes contarme lo que paso? No recuerdo nada de esto de forma muy clara¨ me dijo,

¨bueno¨ pensé ¨ya metí la pata, terminémosla de meter¨

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Narra Blaze:**

Silver estuvo varios minutos explicándome todo lo que había pasado con Iblis y con un tal Mephiles, no recordaba nada de eso pero creo que por la expresión de Silver todo era real.

¨¿significa que al final yo fui enviada a otra dimensión? Eso es imposible, como estaría aquí si es verdad¨ dije

¨cuando las llamas del desastre fueron apagadas todo volvió a la normalidad, como si nunca hubiera existido Iblis, así que en conclusión tu jamás te sacrificaste¨ me respondió

¨creo que me duele la cabeza¨ dije mientras me acostaba en la hierba y me colocaba una mano en la frente

¨no te culpo… es algo difícil de entender¨

¨¿y porque tu si recuerdas todo esto?¨pregunte

¨no lo sé¨ me respondió ¨creo que yo fui el único que perdí algo, muy preciado¨

¨¿y porque soy tan importante para ti?¨ pregunte, note como Silver volvió a estar tenso

¨bueno… es que… yo… tu… siempre has estado conmigo desde que éramos unos niños y siempre me has protegido y me has ayudado cuando lo he necesitado. Hasta cuando apareció Iblis, decidiste quedarte conmigo sin importar las consecuencias y bueno… yo…¨ me respondió mientras tartamudeaba, no entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Narra Silver:**  
¨rayos… ¿Por qué no soy capaz de contarle lo que siento?¨ me maldije mentalmente, sabía que si Sonic me viera en este preciso momento me estaría gritando que le digiera de una vez todo a Blaze

¨¿Silver? ¿Te encuentras bien?¨ me pregunto Blaze al notar mis nervios

¨dile ya, es ahora o nunca¨ pensé

¨bueno… la verdad es que… tu… me gustas¨ dije bajando el tono de mi vos hasta terminar en un susurro

¨¿Qué?¨ me pregunto Blaze

¨tu… me gustas¨ repetí en el mismo tono de voz

¨¡¿Qué?!¨

¨¡me gustas, Blaze the cat yo te amo!¨ grite, al terminar me tape la boca con mis manos, podía sentir que mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza y mi corazón latía mas rápido

Blaze solo me miraba con una expresión de sorpresa, mientras tartamudeaba, podía ver que claramente que también se había sonrojado.

¨¿e-e-es v-verdad?¨ me pregunto mientras tartamudeaba

Finalmente me quite las manos de la boca y me calme un poco, luego respondí ¨si Blaze, es verdad, desde el primer momento que te vi no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, no he olvidado el día en que nos conocimos, el día en que me defendiste. Al ver tu valentía y tu belleza no pude dejar de admirarte, es por eso que me dolió tanto perderte. Entiendo si crees que estoy loco a decir verdad yo…¨ jamás termine lo que iba a decir ya que Blaze se lanzo sobre mí y me beso. Si creía que antes estaba rojo ahora debía estar del mismo color que un tomate, mi pulso se acelero mucho, tenía los ojos lo más abiertos posible.

Después de un momento se separo de mí y se quedo mirándome un momento con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco de rubor, yo aun seguía con la misma expresión.

¨¿ella… acaba de besarme?¨ me pregunte a mí mismo, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo antes de que ella me abrazara

¨oh Silver, yo también te amo, no creí que sintieras lo mismo por mí. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho¨ me dijo mientras soltaba unas pocas lagrimas de alegría y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro

¨de nada Blaze¨ le respondí mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Nos quedamos un rato así disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Muy pronto comenzó a anochecer, las estrellas y la luna se hicieron visibles. Me acosté en la hierba y Blaze se acomodo a un lado mío, estuvimos viendo las estrellas por un momento, ninguno de los dos quería arruinar este momento de paz, pero Blaze hablo

¨Silver ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes que me amabas?¨ me pregunto, yo me reí un poco

¨no lo sé… creo que tenía miedo de perder nuestra amistad o de que tu creyeras que me había vuelto loco¨ le respondí

¨¿y por qué yo habría de pensar que enloqueciste?¨ me pregunto con una sonrisa

¨quien sabe, nunca se está seguro¨ respondí encogiéndome de hombros

¨eres tan ingenuo… pero me encanta eso de ti¨ dijo Blaze antes de acomodarse más a mi lado

¨lo sé… y por eso te quiero¨ le respondí

Allí nos quedamos toda la noche observando el hermoso paisaje sobre nosotros, mientras disfrutábamos del calor que el otro nos brindaba y de su agradable compañía.

_Fin_

**Nota de la autora: **¿Qué me dicen? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Muy confuso? Muy corto?.Espero que les haya gustado (sobre todo porque es mi primera historia Silvaze) si no entienden algo háganmelo saber y yo con gusto les aclaro la duda. Tal vez haga otro fic Silvase… pero por ahora me concentrare en mi historia (¡ME QUEDE EN BLANCO!).

Ahora si me disculpan, aquí ya casi son las 11:30PM y estoy a punto de caer dormida

Bye


End file.
